Jess' First Date
by Zsylynn Quinn 1358
Summary: Jess has a date with a boy...And Jade isnt happy about it.


"What!?"

"I have a date tonight, 7 o'clock." Jess said her eyes focused on the reflection of one very irate Jade West. In all honesty, jess didn't know whether to be afraid or annoyed at the elder West's attitude. She was sixteen; after all, dating was inevitable; it was bound to happen, why was Jade making it such a big deal? Maybe it was one of those older sister things, jess had no idea. What she _did_ know was that if she didn't shower in the next fifteen minutes, she would be late for her date. She looked over her outfit of choice- black skinny jeans, black wife beater with a plaid button up and black and white converse complete with a brand new black beanie- and made her way to the in suite bathroom. Imagine her surprise when a certain pale skinned intruder blocked her path. Jade stood with eyes narrowed and arms crossed,

"Who is he?"

"Kaiten Jones, he's in my math class." Jess said, although she could sense where this conversation was headed.

"How old is he?" Jade asked.

"Sixteen…his birthday is two weeks before Jo and mine's."

"What does he look like?"

_Oh, for the love of, _"Tall, 6'2'', muscular, tan skin, hazel eyes, black hair and has a distinct birthmark over the right side of his face. He also speaks with a stutter…an adorable stutter…" Jess sighed dreamily. Jade waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "Oh! Right…He is skilled in martial arts, music and engineering…be on the lookout, suspect is armed and presumed to be dangerous. Jones was last seen outside of Hollywood Arts High school- sources say he was talking to a classmate, asking her out on a date which she accepted. If you have any information on his whereabouts you are urged to call 911. Now we go to Jade for the weather report."

"Enough, smartass!" Jade growled. "So…where is he taking you?"

"…"

"What was that?" Jade asked.

"I said we're going star gazing."

A pause.

Another pause…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jade! It's not funny! He's really into stars and there meanings; it's all he talks about." Jess exclaimed. Once Jade pulled herself together long enough to form coherent sentences, she asked the question that had been on her mind since discovering Jess' plans for the evening.

"Is he picking you up?"

"Well…he wanted to, but I thought it'd be easier if I just met him at the park." Jess said. She waited. One second…two seconds…three seconds…four…

"YOU ARE NOT MEETING SOME STRANGE BOY AT THE PARK AT NIGHT!"

Wow…she actually made it to four seconds; that's a new record. Jess sighed. "Look, Jade, I love you and all, like the sister I always wanted-"

"I am your sister!"

"-but, and I say this with as much love and respect as possible: there is no way in hell, heaven, purgatory or some other fourth place I am letting you talk to let alone _meet _my date. I actually like him…a lot. And I don't want him to pee himself before we really get the chance to talk." Jess checked her watch…ten minutes goes by so fast.

"Well, it's been so lovely chatting with you, Jade, but if I don't shower now, I will be late for my date…Tata!" jess shoved Jade out of the way and quickly slammed the door. Twenty seconds later, the shower began to run. Jade, for the most part remained glued to the floor, slack jawed and wide eyes. It was almost too much to comprehend. Jess had a date…jess had a date…she was going out on a date. With. A. BOY! Information overload, system failure! Does not compute! Oh, there was no way this boy was getting off the hook. Jade was going to meet him. And she was going to tell him what for.

"Now…where did I put my scissors?"

XXXX

"You did WHAT!?"

"I used Jess' phone to call that Kaiten kid and told him to pick her up tonight." Jade sat back against the couch lazily, sipping her coffee as if all was right with the world. Tori, however, was not so convinced.

"Jadelyn August West…"

"Did you just full name me?"

"Yes I did!" Tori exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Jess is going to murder you! Or decapitate you…whatever comes first. Oh, you fuck up; you fucked up so much…" Tori said.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I didn't threaten him, I swear. I just said that I wanted to meet him in person before he and Jess went out." Jade said.

"You promise…?"

Jade leaned down to peck Tori's lips. "I promise."

XXXX

"Well…you look nice. Doesn't she, Jade?"

"Yeah…nice, sure." Jade said distractedly. She was too preoccupied with staring at the front door; it was almost 7, and Kaiten was sure to arrive soon. Finally, as if he'd heard her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. Jade was up before Jess could complain. Storm cloud grey eyes took in the form of the boy before her. He was tall and handsome…muscular as Jess had mentioned. His eyes were beautiful, breathtaking hazel. The birthmark jess had mentioned was apparent as well. All in all, he seemed to fit the description Jess had provided. Still, Jade did have her scissors in her back pocket. She ushered him in, her eyes never leaving the boy.

"Kai…not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am! But…what are you doing here?" Jess stuttered.

"Ummm…I got a c-call a while a-a-ago saying that I s-should come o-o-over to p-p-pick you up. Is t-that okay." He managed to force out."

Jess shot Jade a look that said one thing…_I know where you hide your scissors._

"Oh, Ummm…I b-brought you t-t-these. I remember y-you said they w-were your f-favorite." Kaiten held out a bouquet of lilies to Jess, who gratefully accepted.

"Oh, sure it's okay. Let me introduce you. Tori, this is Kaiten…Kaiten, this is Tori, my sister's girlfriend."

"Nice t-to meet you T-Tori." He stuttered.

"You too, Kaiten…" she cut her eyes to Jade and waited.

One second…two seconds…three seconds…four…five…

"What are you planning to do with my sister?"

Five seconds…another record!

Kaiten glanced over at Jess. "J-Jade?"

"Yup…Jo is sick, so she won't be coming down."

"Hello…J-Jade. I was g-g-going to take J-Jessie star gazing…if t-that's alright w-w-with you…"

"Listen bud…" Jade produced the scissors she'd been hiding. "She is to be back by 10 o'clock, 11:30 at the latest considering it's the weekend. I don't want any funny business, am I clear. You go out, you bring her back, you say goodbye, and then you leave. Nothing more!"

"Right…I u-u-understand." Kaiten said; he sounded genuinely frightened.

"Alright…get going. And remember! I am watching you!"

"I'll just…put these in some water!" Jess scurried of to the kitchen and after the flowers were safely in a vase, she practically yanked the boy out of the house.

XXXX

It was already 11:22 and no sight of Jess or Kaiten had been seen.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her go…I knew it! That boy is bad news, Tori…bad news!" Jade raved as she once again paced the length of the living room. "That's it, no more boys for her…ever!"

"Jade, please calm down…you're overreacting. She hasn't broken curfew yet." Tori said. Yet, Jade was off in her own head, plotting all the different ways to torture and dismember Kaiten without being caught. She could tie him to a pole and stab him with her entire scissor collection, one by one…or jam her scissors right up his nose. If that didn't work she could lock him in the freezer of the nearest ice cream shop…no, Tori would throw a fit, and Jo would wonder why Jade had done such a thing without taping it. Aha, she could save all the planning and plotting and just snip off his pen-

"Jade! Hey, look, I just saw Kaiten's truck pull into the driveway." Tori shook her head as Jade made a mad dash for the front door. Upon opening the door, Jade was greeted with a sight she never wanted to see- Jessica West kissing a boy. It was not a pretty sight. Jess had her arms wrapped tightly around Kaiten's neck, her waist incased in his muscular arms. It made Jade mad…it made her furious! She was about to voice her outrage, but a certain goody two shoes dragged her into the house and shut the door before she got the chance. Jade only had time to glare at Tori before soft, sweet lips found their way to her own. The kiss was soft, short, but it left Jade craving more.

"Listen…Jade, I know you feel like you have to protect your sisters, especially after…you know." Tori said quietly, even after all these years, the subject of Keith and Jillian's death was a touchy subject. "But they aren't babies anymore. They're growing up, and that means there will be boys and dating…you can't stop them, nor should you try."

"But…he…Tori!" Jade whined.

"Enough…Jess likes him…a lot. I don't mean to sound crude, but there ain't shit you can do about it, Jade. He seems to like her as well." Tori said. She sighed when Jade's lips began to form the famous West pout. Of course…normally Tori would breakdown, but not tonight.

"He called her Jessie…" Jade said after a few tense moments. "And she called him Kai."

"Yeah…so?" Tori asked.

"Tori…they have pet names…PET NAMES!"

"I wouldn't call those pet names, but whatever. What's the big deal? I call you Jay. You call me Tor, Tor Tor, and occasionally Vicky. Now, if anyone else tries that, I cannot be held responsible for what I may say and/or do to them, but I digress. My point is that we have pet names. So why can't they?" Tori asked.

You know what? She wasn't even going to count this time. Records be damned.

"Yeah…but you're my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Am I? Really, and here I thought we were just _really _close friends." Tori laughed as Jade's expression became more downtrodden.

"Jess…and boyfriends…I don't…no! No! No! Tori, she cannot have a boyfriend. I forbid it!" Jade snapped.

A pause…

Another pause…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tori...it isn't funny!"

"You aren't the one listening! Jay…you can't forbid Jess from seeing this boy. She'll only resent you for it. Please…just calm down and take deep, calming breaths." Tori sighed. "And put the scissors down..."

Oh, wow, she had them all this time? Well, so much for the castration plans.

"Down, Jay. Put them down." Tori ease the blades away from Jade's hands, calmly, easily. She put them on Jade's desk. "Come on; let's go tease Jess about her very first boyfriend."

"Oh…don't say the B-word." Jade gripped her chest as if the word caused her physical pain.

"Boyfriend." Tori grinned.

"Tori…" Jade warned.

"Boyfriend…_boyfriend…boy_friend…!"

"Tori!" Jade actually allowed herself to have fun as she chased the giggling Tori back toward the living room.

XXXX

"I think she's broken." Jade said as she tried and failed to get Jess' attention for the umpteenth time.

"Wow… that boy must have serious lip talent." Tori said calmly.

"Ewww…seriously, though, she's damn near frozen. Do we…do we just leave her?"

"No…we have to wake her somehow." Tori could practically see the light bulb pop up above Jade's head.

Mmmm…this could be interesting.

"Jess…Kaiten's on the phone. He wants to say goodnight."

Three…two…one…

"I got it! I got it! I got- wait!" the sound of laughter brought jess out of her stupor. She could practically see tears form in Jade's eyes from the strain of laughing so hard. Tori didn't seem to be fairing too much better. The girl was doubled over on the floor, laughing so hard Jess was sure there'd be a wet spot by end of the night. The fact that Jess had a bit of drool hanging from her bottom lip didn't help much. Instantly blushing, Jess swiped roughly at her mouth. Embarrassment level was at a solid 6 and climbing. But it wasn't her fault, honestly. Boys…they do things to you; weird things…embarrassingly, fluffy, wonderful things. And it was only the first date; though if things continued the way tonight had, Jess would be a pile of mush on the living room floor by her and Kaiten's third date. She was doomed…a goner…hook line and sinker for all things Kaiten Jones related. Oh, well. It was Jade who recovered first. She hoisted herself off of the floor, still giggling.

"That…was hilarious!"

"Whatever! You were the same after last year's anniversary date with Tori!" Jess snapped.

"Was not!" Jade said, her cheeks turning red.

"Was too! You were zoned out for at least ten minutes!"

"Liar!"

"Am not! You were all, _"I don't know why I ever mean to her. She's awesome; hell, she's better than coffee and scissors combined,"_ and not to mention the stare."

"Excuse me?" Tori cut in. "What stare?"

"You never saw the picture?" Jess asked.

"There was a picture? What does it look like?"

"Nothing! Jess is just hyped up from her date, she doesn't know what she's talking about!" Jade said quickly. "You know, we should all get to bed…I'll just check to see if Jo is settled for the night." Jade made it exactly four steps before Tori tackled the blushing beauty to the ground. Wow…when did she go to the gym…? And now Tori hovered above Jade, eyes wide and twinkling. Jade knew that look. She hated that look. It was Tori's "tell me or I'll tickle it out of you" look.

"Jay…"

"Look…Tori, it's nothing, really!"

"Jadey-kins…I suggest you talk or I'll just show Tori the picture myself." Jess smirked, her face contorting to appear frighteningly similar to Jade's signature smirk. "Well…?"

"Damn it, Jess…"

Jess reached into her pocket and produced her cell phone. She held the device up to Tori. Instantly, Tori's eyes softened, a strangled coo escaping her throat. There in front of her was a picture of Jade West, a lovesick smile and glazed over eyes taking the place of her usual evil stare. It was downright adorable.

"Awww…Jay."

"She stayed like that, y'know? For a good little while, actually. I'll send it to you if you want." Jess said much to Jade's humiliation. Of course, Jade being upset never led to anything but trouble. With that being said, let's play a game called "Ways Jade is going to get revenge on Jess!" don't worry if you've never played before, it's actually quite easy. The directions are as follows: a list of possible revenge scenarios are listed below. You're job is to choose which scenario Jade will most likely fulfill. Ready? Set…GO!

Jade swaps Jess' shampoo with pink hair dye (Jess never did care too much for the color)

Jade draws a mustache on Jess' face in permanent marker.

Jade replaces all of Jess' skinny jeans and converse with baby doll dresses Mary Jane shoes

All the above

**The next day…**

"JADE! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"


End file.
